


Encounter

by nightsun666



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsun666/pseuds/nightsun666
Summary: Do aliens exist?It would be very selfish to think that in the vastness of our universe, we were the only intelligent life form.The question is more of what they look like...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my characters but my fanfic.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar - not a native speaker - but I gave my best.   
> Mind you I don't have the best writing skills either.   
> This is my very first whump I publish on ao3  
> I enjoyed imagining and writing it. 
> 
> I'd love to get some feedback.   
> Perhaps some motivation to write more. 
> 
> Love, H.

what do you mean, there are no aliens, hoss?”

Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead while crawling through a tight air vent a few meters above Mac who was trying to diffuse a bomb containing some nasty experimental nerve gas.

“I didn´t say there are no aliens. It would be very egocentric to think that our planet is the only inhabited one in the whole universe. All I said was that I don’t think there are THOSE kind of aliens.”

He attached to wires and flinched at a sudden spark. “little skinny grey-green with huge black eyes…”

“Oh, so, Mr. know-better, what do YOU suggest they look like? I’m out, time for you to get out, too man. That was the deal!” He sighed taking in as much fresh air as he could fit into his lungs.

“Almost done… It depends on the environment they live in… ouch… shoot…”

“Shoot… shoot WHAT? Shoot is not an option, what is shoot. MAC?” Jack became nervous when there was no immediate response. “MAC!”

“Uh… it´s okay… it´s just, uh… a little leak..?” There was a uncomfortable pause “…of the gas tank…” Mac added

“A leak…WHAT?! Get out of there NOW, Mac, or else…”

“It´s okay, I stuffed it with a chewing gum and some tape- it was just a tiny leak, okay? I´m fine, I´m fine…almost done here!” Jack massaged his temples, sometimes Mac´s brain made his hurt- fixing a leaking tank containing nerve gas with a chewing gum- only Mac could pull that off.

“Did you get exposed?” But then Jack realised that it didn´t matter. “Who knows what’s in there or what it does…”,he mumbled. 

“Get OUT NOW” he shouted into the coms.

“Got it. I just seal the tank some more and that should hold until the haz-mat guys arrive.”Mac ignored his question. Jack heard some shuffeling and clanking noises moments before the coms went silent.

“Mac…. Mac, ma man , you there? Where are you?” still no answer.

“MAAA… “

“I´m here, I´m here, stop yelling! The …thingy fell out from my ear when I jumped up into the vent. I#M here now” He jumped out of the air vent right next to Jack. “I packed the tank and sealed it into a tin container. Took a moment. Let´s go.” He slapped Jack on the shoulder and the two were heading towards their cars. Moments later the “cleaning crew” arrived to take care of the bomb.

They waited at their cars with the bad guys tied up sitting by their feet. Half an hour later the NS-guys appeared in their bio suits and entered the building to contain the gas.

The two Phoenix agents talked to them, then watched for a while and eventually decided to leave.

“Agent Dalton” one of the bio-tecs called out to him. “Can I speak to you for a moment.” Jack signaled him to give him a moment to talk to Mac who was halfways in his Jeep by then.

“You go ahead, see you at Phoenix’s.” He paused thinking for a second. “You sure you don´t want to wait?” Jack asked one more time. He knew that Mac needed some space and time of his one whenever he could to think some things over, but nevertheless, he was Jack’s kid, and he would always be there and try to protect him.

“ Nah, I´m good- also, I want to drop by at Moe`s to get some drinks for later tonight. See you at Phoenix’s!”

Jack nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

Mac drove off- in the mirror he saw Jack still standing- a nervous lab-tech from before approaching.

The sun dropped low when he drove off and by the time Mac hit the motorway it was all dark. He was tired but he knew he had to debrief and in a few hours he would be sitting on his deck with friends and beer and chill.

He took his phone out and threw it on the pasengers`seat. Jack had called a few times but Mac wasn´t in the mood to pick up.

When his phone vibrated again on the passenger seat and he glanced over- Jack again.

“ Ah well…” Just as he wanted to pick up some bright light flashed and blinded him and he hit the brakes hard. The phone fell onto the floor and out of reach.

There was no sound- at all- not the phone vibrating, no helicopter blades whirring as he would have expected and then it dawned: not even the engine sounds he could hear.

Just the bright light that surrounded him and the car.

He got out to see what that was.

The moment he stepped out of the car to look up, he felt a jab at his neck and his world tilted and blacked out.

_____________________________________________________

When he came to the first thing he noticed was the cold metal surface he was laying on.

Before he opened his eyes he tried to move and found that he couldn’t. He was strapped down tight- he had no leverage at all- not his wrists, nor legs.

He wiggled a little and felt around with his hand as far as he could. He was naked and cold and only some soft fabric covered his torso just until above his knees.

Mac let out a slight groan as he tried to peel his eyes open and find out more about his situation. But the light was too bright and he had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted to it.

Yet still he couldn´t look, for even his head was strapped down and all he saw was something that resembled a surgical lamp above him and white walls from the corners of his eyes. Also there was a drip. He concentrated on his arms and then he felt it- an IV inserted into the crook of his right arm.

So far he was in an empty cold and sterile room. Hospital? No, why would they restrain him an leave him like this?

Where was he? Why was he here? What happened? Where was Jack? Why was he naked? His thoughts were spinning out of control and he started to panic. Gasping as light sobs escaped his lips.

His breathing and his heart picked up in pace and he wanted to run, run, just run away from wherever or whatever this was.

If he only could…

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound and muffled voices closing in on him. Mac held his breath to hear better. He couldn´t make out what they said and couldn´t see them yet either.

He tried to speak but his voice was failing him- almost choking on the silent words.

A figure appeared next to him. He couldn’t see the whole but from the corner of his eyes he made out some silvery grey form and a big head with black shiny eyes.

This can´t be real. This can´t be real.  
______________________________________________________  
Mac almost laughed out loud weren´t he so scared. An alien abduction, what the hell?

He tried as hard as he could to free himself but the restrains wouldn´t loosen in any way.

One of those figures steps closer into his line of sight and leans over him. He says something as he places a cold hand on his chest but Mac can´t make out what it is.

He sees his own reflection in those huge black eyes- A silvery strap across his forehead is pinning him down- eyes wide of fear, tears forming at the corners.

Mac’s eyes widened even more when he felt the cover being removed. The cold air making him shiver- or was it fear that made him shiver and tremble. He felt his groin being touched followed by a light pinch. Somehow he felt a little relieved after it but still panic was rising uncontrollably.

“J’ck” he croaked and squeezed his eyes hoping that this was just a bad dream.

His breathing accelerated to hyperventilation and then everything happened so fast.

Mac couldn´t breathe anymore, no matter how hard he tried, his lungs just wouldn´t rise again. The muffled speech was a little louder now and the figures were gathering around him- talking to him- asking but he couldn´t understand them.

He felt the head restrains being removed and a cold hand placed under his chin. He opened his eyes again just in time as his head was tilted back to see one of THEM holding a long tube above his head.

Another one pried his mouth open and Mac watched in horror as the tube was inserted and pushed down his throat. He didn´t see what it was, but something was attached to the other end and he saw some electric blue liquid flowing into the tube. It felt like ice and Mac wished he would pass out but sweet unconsciousness just wouldn’t come and he felt like choking. He felt everything that was done to him.

With one last attempt he tried to free himself pulling and yanking at his arms, and legs, trying to twist his wrists and arching his back and shaking his head now that it wasn´t strapped down. But those cold hands were all over him, still, holding him. Keeping his head as still as possible.

Mac was going crazy, furious even, desperately trying to think of a way out, think where his partner was.

Suddenly he felt a hot pain in his heart. A loud beep ringed in his hears and he felt the pain again. A pain that made his chest burn, that pierced his heart and made his back arch. The hands were gone, just the pain ripped through his body. Eyes lingered on him. He didn´t see but he felt them. 

This hurt. It hurt and he was exhausted and dizzy. It was time to give up. Mac turned his head and let it drop to a side. His tired and blurry view showed an older man on his knees, calling out at him. He must have been just a few steps away, yet he couldn´t make out who he was or what he said.

Then, one of THEM closed his head between two cold silvery hands making him look straight up again.

Mac´s eyes were heavy and he just wanted to close them when he heard a whirring sound. A fine drill appeared above him drawing closer and closer to his forehead.

One last thought of Jack before it all went black.  
______________________________________________________

Mac woke with a start, his head pounding – the drill! RUN, get away was his instant and blind thought. As he tried to get up, get away from the alien tormentors the pain exploded.

He let out a groan and let himself fall back clutching his hands tight at his head squeezing his eyes shut.

Suddenly cold hands wrapped around his arms. His breath hitched and he hit yanked his arm and with a trained maneuver he rolled himself away.

“Whoa whoa, buddy, take it easy… nurse!”

Mac fought fiercely to get away but those cold hands kept coming back at him. Something bit the crook of his arm and he saw lines of blood tracing down but he couldn´t care less.

“MAC! It´s me, Jack, you´re safe, kid, you´re safe!”

He heard Jack, he must be near. There, a door. He tried to get there when another creature came through it. Mac panicked away when he saw a huge syringe filled with green fluid was pointed at him. “NO…let…me… GO!”

There was no escape.

His arms were held down, the syringe drawing ever closer until he felt the sting in his upper arm.

Mac felt drowsy and weak, helpless and powerless.

He was hoisted up and carried somewhere. But when he looked up to take another look at the alien creatures he saw….

“Jack” a mere whisper in the dark.

Jack called out and a few seconds later a young woman appeared to check Mac’s vitals as quickly as possible. The penlight was painful and his body was sore. He felt the nurse tug at the IV in his arm but relaxed when she let off again. She gave Jack a cup of ice chips and left to get a doctor.

Mac felt familiar strong hands rubbing his shoulder and a soothing voice speaking to him. A fabric wrapped around his head. Soft and warm covers. The light was warm. He dared to peel an eye open, raise an arm maybe- he could move freely!

“Jack…” Mac’s voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. Jack slipped an ice chip into Mac´s mouth and he relaxed a bit, grateful for the cool remedy.

“Hey man, good to have you back! How ya doing kid?” Mac saw Jack’s soft smile he always sees after he waked up in a hospital bed. He could see he’s been at his side for some time- sleepy and worried sitting by his side while….”Throat’s sore for a while- they had to intubate…”

“What happened?” Mac croaked confused.

“Dude, you were out for a few days. What’s the last thing you remember, hoss?”

Mac closed his eyes and thought about it before he answered.

“I…uh… we finished the mission, the NS-guys came…uh” he sighed trying to remember “and I left.”

He paused, then he remembered and a shiver ran down his spine.

“I remember flashing light and I stopped…I stepped out of the car and…” he swallowed hard. He didn´t dare to say what had happened next. He wasn’t even sure if it was real or not.

Mac couldn´t focus anymore- the images of THEM and the drill coming back. He felt sick and grasped for support. His hand met Jacks arm and Jack, knowing from years of experience of bedside manners helped him sit up and before he knew Mac gave it all to the kidney dish.

“Easy now.” Jack helped his boy back onto the pillow. “That´s not quite what happened, hoss.” He smiled.

“Remember that nasty nerve gas you thought you contained with a chewing gum? Before that you might have taken a few breaths of it!” Mac tilted his head to look at him in confusion.

“I talked to the bio-nerd and he figured it out quite fast that it wasn´t as dangerous as we thought. Still, the effects were hallucination and paralysis and in the worst case leads to respiratory failure.” He looked at Mac dead serious now. “ All symptoms appear delayed though… and when you didn´t pick up your phone…” Jack looked to the ground. He didn’t dare to voice the words. He feared the worst.

Mac stared at him, he felt it, so Jack sniffed the thought away and explained.

“So after I talked to them, I tried to call you and when you didn´t pick up your phone I went after you and BOY, I knew my car was fast but THIS fast…

I caught up to you after a while and flashed my lights while calling you again.

That´s when it happened. I think you lost control of your car. It reeled into the grass and somersaulted there landing on the roof. Luckily the lab crew followed too and we got you out but, man… you were out of it.

You were in a different world. You couldn´t move and you were…hallucinating and all….and when your lungs stopped and then your heart…” Jack swallowed hard to hold back a sob.

Mac stared onto the blanket not daring to look up. He was embarrassed of what he hallucinated.

“ You scared the living shit out of me. I never want to see a defib being used on you ever again.” Jack pointed at him warningly. But his tone softened when he saw his pale boy and reached out.

“Hey, I´m sorry I…” Jack massaged Mac´s shoulder shaking him slightly. “You okay? Shall I call someone?”

“N..No, I´m… fine… I..-“ The young agent touched his forehead feeling the bandages and rethinking what was said and what he supposedly just hallucinated.

“Ah…don´t touch that” Jack took Mac’s hand and lead it back to his chest. “You also suffered a bleed in the accident and they had to drill a hole to ease the pressure. Some crownial stuff there…”

“Oh…I think they said cranial” Mac whispered with a smirk. He knew Jack knew the terminology but was just bringing him home in a way only Jack could.

“You´re good now. Really.” And just as Jack wished for some proof the doctor appeared to do a proper check- physically and neurologically.

Jack waited outside while the doctor talked to Mac. When he was done he was called back in to pay Mac company.

Everything was fine. His boy was fine. That stupid gas didn´t leave any permanent damage, nor did the brain bleed.

He went back to Mac’s bedside- he was fast asleep. Hopefully in a better world than before.

\- The end -


End file.
